1. Field
Embodiments relate to a paste composition for a solar cell electrode, an electrode fabricated using the same, and a solar cell including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As fossil fuels such as oil and coal may run out, solar cells utilizing sunlight as an alternative energy source may attract attention. Solar cells may generate electric energy using the photovoltaic effect of a p-n junction which converts photons of sunlight into electricity.